Second Chances: Sometimes Darkness Loses
by jtbwriter
Summary: When strange and frightening incidents start happening to the Simon’s, Barnabas and Quentin Collins come to fight an old evil that crosses a century.
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Sometimes Darkness Loses.

A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man/Dark Shadows Crossover Story

When strange and frightening incidents start happening to the Simon's, Barnabas and Quentin Collins come to fight an old evil that crosses a century.

(This is a fictional story and all characters from Simon & Simon, and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and Dark Shadows by Dan Curtis Productions and are only being borrowed for a short time. I promise to put them back when done!)

"Mrs. Simon, tell us about Kasey, is it true the President saved her life?" the eager 12 year old questioned, her friends suddenly paying attention.

"Yes, Maria, it's true, he stepped in and saved her and her adopted daughter Robin from a renegade soldier. During the flu epidemic of 1920, a lot of bad things were done in the name of good." Laurie turned from the blackboard, smiling at the interested seventh and eighth graders.

This had been a long day, no playing outside because of the bad weather, but at least they were asking questions, she thought gratefully. Teaching her writing class in three sessions instead of two was draining, but since so much school had been canceled because of the heavy snowfall the last two weeks, the school district had asked her to help out.

"Now I want you to go home and write about someone in your family who may have stepped up like the President did. He risked his reputation to save Kasey when it wasn't popular, because it was right. Your story doesn't have to be saving a life, just defending a friend or standing up to a bully. It can be one or two pages, just write it as if you were reporting a news story." Laurie emphasized, then suddenly felt a cold sensation all over.

"No, not here." She thought, fearing a premonition was about to start. "Okay, I'll let you get a head start for home." She ad-libbed, then said a quick good bye to the students and made her way out of the classroom, heading for Chief Joseph's office.

Just as she reached his doorway, a sudden attack of dizziness struck, and she grabbed the door handle for support. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her way inside then saw him at his desk.

Before Laurie could speak, the elder rose and took her by the arm, gently leading her to the couch in his office.

"Light, are you sick?" he asked seriously, then nodded as she gasped, "Cold, so cold, Chief. Thought I was going to…oh, no!"

Suddenly everything whirled around her, then she was watching her son Robbie as he chased a speeder down the icy highway. Laurie heard herself calling the young deputy to slow down, then saw the wild driver spin out, then head straight for her son.

"No, Robbie, veer to the right!"

At once she was back in the Chief's office, trying to catch her breath. Chief Joseph had his arm around her back, then reached for the phone. "Light, I'm going to call Rudy at the hospital. Breathe slowly."

"No, Chief, call Robbie, don't follow the speeder. Black ice at Rocky Point. The speeder's going to crash into him." She managed.

"I'll call him, but you must let it go. Close your eyes, my dear." The older man gently held her hand as Laurie focused on releasing the memory of what she saw. As she calmed down, Chief Joseph used her transmitter to signal his godson.

"Mom, Mom is that you?" Robbie's voice was puzzled.

"No, Robbie, it's the Chief. Your mother needed to warn you not to go after the speeder when he turns onto Rocky Point, there's black ice." he told the deputy sheriff.

"Damn, I'm almost there, this guy just robbed the credit union." Robbie answered. The elder warned him, 'Son, turn your wheels into the side of the shoulder, then turn a hard right if he comes at you."

"Got it, Chief, no, he's coming the wrong way!"


	2. Chapter 1

"A.J., I've been thinking."

His brother stole a look at Rick, leaning back in his chair, hat over his eyes. A.J. thought over several possible replies, then went with the obvious.

"I'll alert the media."

"Oh, that's original." Rick snorted, tilting his hat back.

"Serious, with Robin due next month, Ian's too nervous for her to be alone with the baby when he's working, so he wanted to know if Laurie and I could stay with them for a little while." He continued.

A.J. knew what was coming; he'd been thinking about it for several weeks. There was no way Rick and he could keep the office running with one or the other of them off indefinitely.

"What would you say to us closing the office for the last two weeks of February, then depending on our clients, either making the business by appointment only or closing it." Rick finished, then sat up, looking at him.

A.J. took a deep breath, then smiled.

"I'd say that would be a good idea, Rick. I've been wondering when you'd bring it up."

A.J. got up then reached over and hugged his older brother, who reciprocated with a pat on the back. "After all," he added, "you wouldn't be good for anything worrying about Robin and Laurie wouldn't be able to sleep and that's not going to happen."

"Thanks, A.J.." Rick finally managed, clearing his throat. He looked around nostalgically at their licenses and pictures, then lingered on the one of him and his wife on their last anniversary.

Her smile. That's what got him every time. She was so happy in that picture, after almost eighteen years together, he still felt like king of the world with her.

"I love that photo of you guys." A.J. was standing next to him, then Rick glanced up to see his brother grinning.

"What? You look like the Cheshire Cat, so I like to see my wife happy."

"You were practically drooling." A. J. chuckled as he ducked Rick's hand aimed at his derriere.

"Okay, okay, I know you love Laurie, but you know," A.J. turned serious. "She'd walk through fire for us, both Temple and Linda worry how much she cares."

"I know that," Rick's eyes misted over for a moment. "Laurie would do anything for us, little brother. Now it's my turn to show her what she means to me. I want to give her the best Valentine's Day ever, she needs to know how much I love her."

"Well, I think she'll know when she hears we shut the office for the two of you to spend time with Robin."

A.J. reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

Rick patted his hand, then nearly fell over as the ringing phone surprised them both.

"Simon and Simon", A.J. answered, then a worried expression came over his face. "Just a minute, Chief."

Rick abruptly had a cold sensation in his stomach, then took the phone from his brother.

"Chief, what is it? Is Laurie all right?"

The calm voice on the other end eased his fear a little. "Yes, Rick, she's just fine. She's had a little scare this afternoon. She had a vision of Robbie in an accident, but I called him and he's okay. I thought it would be best if I brought her home."

"Thanks, Chief." Rick let out a breath. "I'll be right there, would you tell Laurie I'm coming?"

"Of course, son. She'll be glad to have you with her. Be careful and tell A.J. to watch the road for you." Chief Joseph told him, a wry note in his tone.

Saying goodbye, Rick shook his head. "A.J., the Chief told me to be careful and for you to watch the road, he knew you were coming with me."

"Is sis all right?" A.J. worried, as the brothers went down the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess the Chief was with her when she had a premonition about Robbie. He says he got a hold of him and Robbie's fine." Rick explained as they climbed into his truck.

As they approached the ranch, Rick "called" to his wife, "Laurie, sweetheart?"

Relief flooded him as she "answered", "Rick, I'm glad you're coming home, where are you?" He felt the joy in her thoughts, and he heard A.J. chuckle as he smiled and returned "just around the bend, darlin'. Be there in a minute."

"Better then a walkie-talkie, I bet!" his brother teased.

"Yep, and a lot nicer, too." Rick joked, as they pulled into his driveway.

Within moments he was greeting both the Chief and Rudy Wells, then picking Laurie up from the sofa and just holding her.

"Laurie, are you all right?' he asked, then felt her relax against him. A.J. dropped a kiss on her cheek, then went to poke up the fireplace.

"Yes, darling. Thank God the Chief was in his office, I thought I was going to faint when it hit." She told him then hastened to reassure him when he drew a deep breath in horror.

"I didn't, love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I felt dizzy until the Chief helped me sit down, then I saw, oh it was awful." she stopped, putting her face in his chest.

Sitting down on the sofa, Rick held onto Laurie and stroked her hair as Chief Joseph told him, "Light saw Robbie following a speeding car, then the car spun around and headed toward Robbie. Just as she witnessed the two cars crash she came out of the vision."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry you were frightened." Rick kissed her, then Laurie raised her face to his, then managed a smile. A.J. sat next to her as she told them, "I'm okay now, guys. The Chief called Robbie for me, and warned him in time. The man he was chasing had just robbed a bank, and Robbie listened to the Chief and avoided the crash. He should be here any moment now, he promised to stop by after work."

"That's my girl." Rick looked up at Rudy, who had been watching the two Simons with a concerned eye.

"Rudy, what can we do, I don't want her sick from these visions." The older Simon felt ill himself, what if Laurie had another heart attack?

"As long as she remembers to breathe and not hyperventilate, Missy should be fine, son." Rudy assured Rick, Laurie put her arms around his neck as she told him, "I'll be okay, Rick. Please don't worry. Now that I'm rested, let me start dinner."

"No you don't, sweetheart." Rick wagged his finger at her. "You stay put. I can still cook, you know.

Chief, can you stay? Rudy brought some fish for grilling."

Laughing as she pretended to pout, Chief Joseph nodded. "Yes, thanks Rick. Let me make some fry bread, I'll even show A.J. my secret recipe."

A.J. chuckled. "Well, it was worth driving with Mario Andretti here after all, lead the way, Chief."

As the two men left the room, Rudy leaned down and hugged Laurie as she softly said, "Thank you for looking after me, Rudy. I do feel better now."

"That's all the thanks I need, Missy. You just relax, I'd better call Oscar and let him know you're okay."

Their friend answered, then left the room as she kissed Rick under his ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, my princess." He kissed her back, then added, "I want to talk to you about something, Angel. But it can wait until after dinner. "

"All right, love. Let me put something warmer on, though. I'm cold." She replied, then giggled as Rick swept her up and carried her to their room. "Your wish is my command." he murmured, then closed the door behind them.

"Yes, Mr. Ferguson, we'll be closed from February 14th through the end of February." Rick heard A.J. speaking politely as he came in the office door.

Putting a fresh cup of coffee in front of his brother, he went to his desk then took a sip of his own drink, only to nearly spit it up as he heard A.J. say tersely" Now just a minute, Mr. Ferguson, we are not in breach of contract, because we never signed a retainer with you."

"Let me talk to him, A.J." Rick mouthed, upset that their largest customer was being so difficult.

His younger brother shook his head, then grew red as he retorted, "No we are not going out of business, we are simply taking a vacation. If you have a problem with this, we'll be happy to recommend another security consultant."

Rick got angry, then said aloud, "Let me explain things to Mr. Ferguson."

Hitting the conference call button, he heard the normally placid CEO say, "Obviously the rumors of your company not doing so well are true, what other reason would you have for endangering our business relationship."

"Simple, Mr. Ferguson." Rick broke in, trying not to swear." My daughter is having her first baby, I want to be there for her when her husband goes back to work. I guess it's a matter of my family coming first this time. If you like, I'll have my brother send you a final invoice and a list of other firms you may choose to work with."

There was a clearing of throats at the other end, then another voice broke in. "Mr. Simon, this is Mr. Andrews, I'm Mr. Ferguson's partner. I apologize if we offended you and your brother. Thank you for the services you have provided to our firm."

Rick took a deep breath as A.J. said in an even tone, "You're welcome, Mr. Andrews. Our final report will be in your hands tomorrow. Goodbye."

As he ended the call, Rick just sat back, a dazed look on his face. "Rumors? What rumors? Who's been spreading stories about us, A.J.?"

"I don't know, but I mean to find out, Rick. What I don't like is Ferguson believing anything like that, he's always been so easy to deal with." A.J. frowned, then a steely glint appeared in his eyes.

"I'm going to call Ron, he's got a few ears out there, he'll let us know if someone's spreading lies about us."

Within a minute A.J. was on the phone with the chief of detectives, then Rick heard him say "What?"

Without asking, Rick once again conferenced his friend in time to hear him trying to calm A.J. down.

"A.J., listen, no one believes it, I'll try to see who came out with that, but that's what one of the officers heard at the city hall meeting."

"Ron, it's Rick, what did you hear?" the older Simon held his breath as an obviously upset Ron Johnson repeated, "One of my lieutenants told me there was a report at City Hall that you guys were going out of business because you're being investigated by the DA for an attempted shakedown."

"Oh, my God, Ron, we've never even gotten so much as a parking ticket." Rick replied, aghast.

"I know, I know. I'm going to call over to the DA myself, this isn't anything you can just ignore. Once I speak with him, we'll know whether or not you should issue a public statement and also find out who's spreading this story." Ron added.

"Thanks, Ron. I had no idea something like this would happen. Just because we wanted to close the office for a couple of weeks." Rick sighed.

Making arrangements to talk later, Rick hung up, then looked at A.J..

"I have a bad feeling about this, someone must want to get back at us pretty bad."

"I don't know, Rick. Maybe it's an isolated incident." A.J. mused as they go ready to leave the office.

As the brothers walked out to the parking lot, A.J. stopped short, then turned white with anger.

"Rick, I think you're right after all." He admitted, pointing at the four slashed tires on his sports car.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Rick and A.J. fielded a number of calls from former clients, all expressing worry that someone was spreading rumors about them closing. Robin called them from the Heritage, telling Rick that her boss had gotten a call canceling reservations because "we don't want to be around the daughter of a criminal."

"Honey, I'm sorry, let me talk to that hotel manager!" her father said, furious.

"It's okay, Pop, Marcus checked and found we had no reservations for a Mr. Barnes, he thought it was some kind of harassment and told me not to pay attention to it. I'm just worried about you and Uncle A.J." Robin explained calmly.

"We're all right, honey, I just want you and Ian to be careful. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." he replied, then promised he'd stop by after work.

When one client related receiving a call from a law firm in Maine, Rick frowned, then remembered the evil "lawyer" who had attacked Laurie and tried to destroy her cousin's family.

"A.J., I'm going to call Barnabas Collins, he's bound to know if a firm exists under the name of Nicholas Barnes. It's too much of a coincidence that the caller to Robin's boss used the name Barnes"

His brother stared at him, "You're kidding, I thought this guy exploded when that old relic hit him?"

Rick sighed. "You never know with this kind of thing. It doesn't faze Laurie, heck, I'm not sure I half-believe some of the things she's gone through."

"I do, I think that why she's so strong, Rick. She's had to be to survive those years with the OSI." A.J. reminded him. "Besides, if this Nicholas Blair is behind these rumors, who's to know if he's behind the other stuff that's been happening."

Dialing Collinwood, Rick was surprised when his wife's cousin Carolyn answered the phone at the Old House.

"Rick, I'm glad you called. Barnabas was going to try to reach you before he left."

"He was?" Rick was startled, then his jaw dropped as Carolyn continued.

"Yes, he's on his way to Bangor with Quentin, something's happened and he's afraid you and Laurie are in danger. They're booked on a flight tonight."

"Uh, Carolyn, something has been happening, is there a chance that, uh, Nicholas Blair is alive?" The older Simon hazarded, as his brother looked shocked.

"Yes, Rick. Some environmental agency sent a crew to check on the cliff erosion off Smugglers' Point, and they apparently caused a cave in. When Barnabas went to look at the damage, he found that where Blair was buried was disturbed. He also found a remnant of the old cross that you threw at him, apparently it was dislodged and that's what may have brought him back." Carolyn sounded upset at the thought, and Rick hastened to reassure her.

"Don't worry, Carolyn. If that monster has come out here, we'll be prepared for him. I think Chief Joseph may have some stuff on how he was defeated the last time he fought Barnabas here." Rick tried to sound confident.

"Thanks, Rick. I know Barnabas and Quentin are doing the right thing then in coming to Arizona. They'll call you from the airport when they get in. Would you let me know when Barnabas does?" the young woman asked.

Promising to do that, Rick then added, "You mentioned Quentin, is that your other cousin?"

"Yes, he's just back from a business trip and he was concerned that Blair might be after Laurie. He's been meaning to come meet you, I'm just sorry it's because of this." Carolyn explained.

Saying his goodbyes, Rick hung up, then called Laurie.

When he found the machine on, instantly his stomach knotted.

"A.J., I'm calling Oscar, she's not answering and I don't think she was teaching today." Rick told his brother, dialing the older man's cabin.

After a moment, Oscar's machine also went on, and he hung up, then dialed the Cultural Center.

After striking out at finding Chief Joseph, Rick grabbed his jacket, then stopped as the phone rang.

A.J. picked it up, then let out a sigh. "Oscar, we've been trying to get a hold or Laurie, is she with you?"

By the smile on his face, Rick knew the answer was yes, and he relaxed.

"All right, here's the worried husband now." A.J. dodged his brother's headlock and handed him the phone.

"Dad, I was just…." He started, then heard Laurie's voice, "Rick, I didn't mean to worry you, did you call?"

"Yes, sweetheart, where were you?" he asked, then shook his head ruefully as she answered "I was in the barn, Winnie's ready to foal, darling. Dr. Anderson is here, and Dad came over to give him a hand.

He made an audible groan, in the middle of their mess he'd forgotten the mare was ready to give birth.

"I'm sorry, darlin', I completely forgot. I've got some news to tell you, but I think it'll keep. You go back to the barn and let me talk to Oscar."

"All right, love. Come home soon and be careful." He heard a pause, then she murmured, "I love my worried husband very much."

Rick turned his back to a grinning A.J. so he could whisper "I love you too, angel. I'll be home as soon as I can, maybe with a surprise."

Ending their conversation with an air kiss, he filled in Oscar on the two Collins' arrival, then made plans to meet him at the ranch. Replacing the receiver Rick then faced his brother, pretending to growl, "What?"

"Nothing." A.J. smirked, then ducked the crumpled up paper ball Rick tossed at him.


	4. Chapter 3

"Barnabas and Quentin are coming today?" Rick could hear the anticipation in his wife's voice as he looked around the airport terminal."

Smiling in spite of the reason behind her cousins' visit, he replied, "Yes, darlin', they should be landing any moment now. Barnabas is worried that something might happen, and your cousin Quentin was worried about you."

"Oh, Rick, I'm sorry he's coming because of all these weird things, but I'm glad you finally get to meet Quentin. He's been very supportive of David since he was a boy." Laurie added seriously.

Just then the arrival of the flight from Bangor sounded, and Rick told Laurie, "That's their flight now, sweetheart. I'll signal you when I'm almost home. Don't let any strangers in, promise?"

"I promise, love." She answered gently.

Ending the call, Rick went to the gate and saw Barnabas and a slightly younger man come through the door. "Barnabas!" he called, then met the two men halfway.

A half-smile was on the older man's face as he greeted him. "Rick, I'm glad to see you. Permit me to introduce my cousin Quentin. Quentin, this is Richard Simon, Laurie's husband."

"Well, well, so this is the man who my cousin pined for all those years." Quentin remarked with a wolfish grin. Rick felt a twinge of dislike, how well did this "cousin" know his wife?"

Shaking hands briefly, Rick strove to be polite. "Yes, we've known each other a long time. Laurie's very glad you came to visit, even if it's because, well, I didn't tell her the exact reason over the phone."

"Good idea, Rick. I'm worried about Blair's motives. The fact that he chose to attack first with gossip and innuendo, this leads me to believe he's going after more then my cousin." Barnabas explained, a knowing look on his face as if he read what Rick was thinking.

Insisting on taking the two men's bags, Rick led them out to his truck, then suffered through Quentin's veiled jabs at the "rustic" vehicle.

"What is it about this guy? Yeesh!" Rick thought, infuriated. As they neared the ranch, Rick "called" to Laurie "Sweetheart?"

At first there was no response, and Rick got a panicky feeling.

"Barnabas, I'm not "hearing" Laurie." Almost as he said those words he picked up Laurie's upset "voice".

"Rick? Where are you?"

"Sweetheart, I'm almost home, why didn't you answer?" he sounded back, not able to restrain his angry relief at her answering him.

As he turned into the driveway, he almost forgot to hit the gate buzzer as she "told" him "I'm sorry, Rick, I wasfrightened. I got a phone call just now, I think, I think it was Nicholas Blair!"

"I'm here now, darlin'. I'm in the drive now, Laurie, come to the door." he replied, then told both men what his wife had related. As he came to a stop, Barnabas shook his head somberly.

"Blair's laying the groundwork for something, Rick, by making his presence known, he's playing games with us. I'm not going to let him terrify this family like that."

Quentin looked at Barnabas's face, then nodded. Looking Rick directly in the eye, he said, "Now I know why Blair tried to get you off balance with his spreading of rumors. He knows you're a threat to his plans."

"Well, he's not going to get away with hurting my family." Rick returned, thrown by the older man's directness.

"Rick?" Laurie's voice carried from the porch, and as Rick looked up he saw her look of happiness as she spotted her cousins.

"Barnabas, Quentin? Oh!" she cried, hugging both men.

"I'm so glad to see you, Barnabas! And Quentin, when'd you get back?" she exclaimed, bringing a grin to his face.

"A couple of days ago, couldn't put off wanting to see you anymore, Laurie." Quentin remarked, embracing her. "Or in meeting this guy you married, God, you look good, you haven't aged a day!" he added effusively.

Rick felt a twinge of jealousy , then immediately felt ashamed as Laurie squeezed his arm and blushing, returned "Thank you, Quentin, but Rick's why I look good, he makes me happy, and he's always there to keep me safe!"

"Always, darlin'." He took her hand and kissed it. As he went to get the luggage, Rick suddenly felt the flooring give under his feet, then managed to regain his balance. "Rick, are you all right?" Laurie gasped, turning and grabbing his arm.

"Robbie and I just replaced this porch a few months ago, how could it have…" he stopped, then went white with anger.

"Laurie, would you call the Chief then Oscar? I need them to know what's going on."

Without argument she stepped inside as Barnabas and Quentin looked over Rick's shoulder. Quentin was quietly furious as he said "You could have broken your ankle, or worse. It's sawed almost all the way thru. But the way it's cut…this wasn't meant for you, but for anyone coming out of the house."

"You're right, this is another of Blair's little "accidents". Let's get your bags in, then I'll put a piece of flooring over this until it can be repaired." Rick answered, grateful for the extra set of eyes.

Within minutes the men were settled around the fireplace as Laurie fetched coffee then told Rick about the strange phone call. "When the phone rang, I was in the bedroom, so by the time I got to the extension the machine was picking up. When I said "hello", this man said, "Mrs. Simon, it's a pleasure to hear your voice." I thought it sounded familiar, so I asked him who he was. He laughed and said if I wanted to play games, that he'd already made the first moves. When he added I'd make a nice prize, it made me so angry that I hung up. " Rick saw her pause to take a breath and he squeezed her hand. "Thank you." She murmured, then continued. "I forgot to turn off the machine though, so I think it's on tape, darling."

"You did right to hang up, my dear." Barnabas told her gently, and Rick saw Laurie perceptibly relax.

"I know, but I hate giving him the satisfaction of getting upset." She sighed, then got up from the sofa.

"I know where the leftover boards are, Rick, let me bring one in."

"Uh huh, sweetheart. You stay put and visit with your cousins. I'll get it." He rose from his chair then put his arms around her as she turned to protest "Darling, I'll be just a ….."

"Please?" he asked quietly, then smiled as she sighed. "Yes, darling. Just be careful."

Giving her a kiss, Rick went outside as Laurie turned back to the living room, then saw the grin on Quentin's face.

"Barnabas told me you two had been married for what, seventeen years. I'd have never known it, you still blush like crazy." he teased.

Laurie felt herself getting red as she smilingly replied "You're incorrigible, Quentin. Barnabas, how do you keep them in line when he gets together with David?"

"Simple, I just let Carolyn have a word with them." Barnabas permitted himself a slight smirk.

As the cousins laughed, Rick came back into the house, then stopped and grinned at the sight of his wife so happy with her family. "God, please let me keep her safe." He thought, then proceeded to carry in the wood and put it gingerly next to the door.

Just then a car beeped, and Rick looked to see Oscar Goldman' car pulling up at the gate with Rudy Wells and Chief Joseph. Buzzing them in, Rick opened the door then caught the puzzled look the older men gave the foot-long gap in the porch flooring.

"I nearly fell, it was cut through." he said succinctly, then saw Oscar turn red with anger.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly, then smiled and patted his arm as he spotted Laurie behind her husband.

In a moment the three men were hugging Laurie, then the tribal elder was introduced to the younger Collins. Oscar hung back a moment, saying, "Quentin came with Barnabas?"

"Yes, he seems to know something about Blair, he was concerned about Laurie." Rick explained, then chuckled at the wry face his friend made.

"He would be, the only saving grace he had as far as I was concerned. Tell you later." Oscar promised, then embraced Laurie.

"Dad, I'm glad you came. You remember Quentin."

"Yes, I do. It's been a long time." The former OSI chief shook hands as Quentin asked after Steve Austin.

"He's in Ojai with his wife and daughter, they're both teachers." Oscar explained, then laughed as Quentin remarked, "Never thought I'd see the day you would retire, still.." he lowered his voice as Laurie went to get some tea, "I'm glad you're here for my cousin, at least you and Dr. Wells were her family when we weren't."

"And I'm grateful you came. Too many frightening things happening; Laurie told Rick that Blair called before you got here?" Oscar inquired. Rick made sure his wife was still out of the room before playing the message tape. The naked anger on the former OSI Chief's face matched what Rick felt inside, as he quickly shut the sound off before Laurie came in from the kitchen.

As she sat down, Rick saw Chief Joseph put an old book on the coffee table.

"Light, I want you to look at this. It's one of your Great-Grandmother's diaries. I'm hoping it may provide us the answer to dealing with Nicholas Blair."

Laurie carefully opened the volume. Instantly she looked up at the elder. "Chief, this is one of the diaries that I've not used in any of Kasey's stories. This has the story of how Barnabas fought Blair."

Barnabas immediately looked at his cousin, then at Laurie.

"It was so long ago, may I see it, Laurie. Perhaps it will help us defend ourselves from him."

As he read through the faded pages, Rick noticed the older man's expression lighten, then realized he was reliving a part of his past when he was under the vampire curse.

Finally Barnabas looked up from the notes, then a glimmer of a smile crossed his face.

"I know whereabouts Blair is getting his power. We can now be prepared to fight him once and for all. Chief, you told Laurie a construction crew found the old silver cross we used against Blair in back of the Cultural Center. Do you have a map of the tunnels that used to lead out of Lost Valley?"

"Yes, Barnabas, I have them at my office. We could go now to retrieve them." Chief Joseph offered.

As her cousin got up from his chair, Laurie told them, "While you're getting the map, I'll get dinner started, then I'd like to look at Kasey's story again, something about tomorrow's date keeps bothering me."

"All right, my dear, we'll be right back." Barnabas hugged her, then followed the Chief out the door.

Later, Rick sat back with his coffee, laughing at his wife's antics with their dog. Surprisingly, Mike had taken to Quentin, who now was holding his sides at the counting game Laurie had taught the rambunctious dog.

"Rick, tell him to stop, that hurts." Rick just grinned. "Your own fault, Quentin, you would feed him scraps, now you're his friend for life!"

"All right, Mike, you are the greatest!" the younger Collins told Mike, then ended up with him in his lap.

"Good dog!" Rick praised Mike, then let out a chuckle when Mike bounded from Quentin to him.

"You're a fair-weather dog, Mike!" Laurie giggled, then heard the phone ring, and the smile left her face.

"I'll get that, darlin'." Rick told her, angry that his wife's peace of mind was gone. As he picked up the phone, he was relieved to hear his brother's voice.

"Rick, I'm going to have to have a rain check on dinner tonight, Linda's car's been stolen!"

He groaned, "No, A.J., this is too much, Blair's behind this!"

"I figured as much. Ian's picking her and the kids up, I'm not taking any chances with him terrorizing them." A.J.'s anger was apparent in his tone, and Rick hastened to try to calm him down.

"A.J., we'll get him. I want you to be careful. Can you go to Ian and Robin's too, just for tonight? I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon."

There was a sigh on the other end. "Okay, Rick, thanks. I guess I didn't think I'd make an easy target for Blair to use against you and Laurie. I'll call Robin right now."

Relieved, Rick said goodbye, then rang off, only to hear another call come in from Robbie. "Hey, son."

"Hi, Pop. I just spoke to Ron, the D.A.'s office is releasing a statement refuting the rumors about you and Uncle A.J.. Chief Branson also investigated the vandalism on Uncle A.J.'s car, and he says a local hood did it, was paid $1000 for the job from a man who had a funny accent. "

"Robbie, that's not all that's happened" Rick answered, then filled his son in on his aunt's stolen car and the worrying phone call his mother received.

"I should be there, Pop. Just when you guys could use my help, I get stuck on extra court duty." Robbie grumbled.

"Son, it's all right. You're doing your job. We'll be okay. How are my grandchildren?" Rick asked, trying to lift his son's spirits.

As he chatted, Laurie re-read an entry in her grandmother's diary, then had a flash of understanding of what she said about the final battle between Nicholas Blair and Barnabas.

Just as she was about to tell Oscar about it, she overheard Rick say "You're kidding, Angelina's got a boyfriend?"

Laurie tried not to laugh, her daughter-in-law's mother was a very forthright person who spoke her mind whether it was nice or not. Rick and she tried to be polite to her, but it was a hard thing to do.

As Rick ended the call, Oscar looked up at him and smirked. "Angelina has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact she's having dinner with him tonight, Ramona doesn't care for him, and neither does Robbie, but, you know Angelina." Rick was hard put not to laugh at the mental picture of a flirtatious mother-in-law.

"Rick, don't. I won't be able to be polite if they come by, that what she did the last time she had a guy over." Laurie shook her head.

The sound of a car interrupted their conversation, and as Laurie peeked through the curtains, she saw a familiar car. "Rick, you're not going to believe it."

"What, well, speak of the…." Rick left the warm living room to come out on the porch, then curiosity drove the others out of the house to see Angelina Flores drive up, a man in the passenger seat.

As she got out of the car, unable to pull into the driveway because of no space, Laurie went forward to meet her. "Angelina, I'm glad to see you, how are you?

"I'm fine Laurie, I have someone I 'd like you to meet." The older woman hugged her, then beckoned the gentleman with her to get out of the car.

As Laurie glanced up, she let out a gasp. "Rick!"

As he came to her side, the suave looking man approached the gate, saying, "Hello, Mrs. Simon, Mr. Simon, it's interesting seeing you again."

Rick gritted his teeth. "You're not welcome here, Blair, your little game won't win!"

"Ah, but since Angelina invited me to come over, you can't disinvite me now, can you?" he bragged, only to suddenly scowl at the sound of Chief Joseph's voice.

Rick realized that the elder was speaking in the Navajo language, and the warlock was actually shrinking from his words.

"I'll have go now, but I will be back to continue my game and this time, I'll win!" Blair snarled, then added with a glint in his eye, "but here's a little taste of my power!"

A bolt of light shot from his fingertips, and it came at Rick, only for Oscar to push him out of the way, holding up a metal cross that deflected the energy. Unfortunately it ricocheted off the older man's chest, and he fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

"Dad!" Laurie cried out, then seeing Rick and Barnabas tending to him, whirled and held up her fingers in the sign of the cross. "Go, you Satan, you are not wanted here. I refute you in the name of the Lord."

Backing up, Blair's smirking face faded in front of them, then Angelina reacted by fainting.

As the Chief went to her aid, Laurie dropped to her knees, taking her adopted father's hand. "Dad, Dad! Please wake up, he's gone now, please!" Oscar's eyes flickered, then his breathing improved, giving Rick hope that the older man would survive.

"Laurie, you stay with him, I'll call the hospital." Rick put a hand on her shoulder then ran into the house.

Within minutes Rudy arrived with an ambulance and found Quentin and Rick had gotten Oscar off the ground onto a blanket on the porch. Angelina had insisted she was all right, so the Chief drove her home.

Examining him, Rudy heard Rick tell how Oscar had saved his life by taking the deadly energy in the chest, then he looked up at Laurie, her eyes glued to the older man's face.

"Missy, he's taken a shock to his system, but he's starting to recover. I'm going to take him to the hospital now. " She nodded, then glanced at her husband and put her hand on his. "Darling, I need to go with him…"

Rick covered her hand with his then saw her lip quiver. "Sweetheart, he'll be all right." At once she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Rick, Blair was trying to take you from me, he would have killed you but Dad…"

"I know, darlin'" Rick felt like crying himself, but he managed to tamp down his feelings and cup Laurie's face in his hands.

"Go with Rudy, Laurie. I'll stay here and talk with your cousins. We'll take care of this monster."

Laurie nodded, then took his hand and kissed it. Rudy had Oscar loaded and ready to go in the ambulance when the former OSI Chief's eyes opened, then focused on the doctor.

"Rudy, is Rick okay?" he murmured weakly.

"Yes, Oscar. Thanks to you. I'm going to take you to the hospital to check you out. Laurie's coming too for safekeeping while the others deal with Blair." Rudy explained, then saw him relax.

"Good."

Laurie got in next to Oscar after the attendant put him in the ambulance, then Rudy climbed in the other side and they took off..

Watching them go, Rick cursed inwardly at his lack of reaction to Blair's attack. If the Chief hadn't held him back and let Laurie handle it, what had she done to make him disappear?

Turning back to the house, he saw Barnabas and Quentin talking. As he approached, he saw the elder Collins glance at him. "Rick, how is Oscar?"

"He's awake, I think he's going to be all right. I have to ask, what did the Chief say to keep him from entering the yard, and what did Laurie do to make Blair disappear?" Rick asked, puzzled.

"That was an old spell to protect against evil spirits, normally said to protect a baby when it's born. I've heard he's said it for every child born in this area." Barnabas explained. "What Laurie did, I believe when Blair heard her words he was remanded to wherever he gets his dark powers. I believe she remembered those words and about making the sign of the cross from Kasey's journal."

Quentin nodded. "It wasn't enough to defeat him altogether, just make sure he can't set foot on this property again. That's why he said you couldn't disinvite him. You can only refute him if you didn't verbally invite him onto the ranch."

"Well, that's good. " Rick exhaled. "Now it should be safe for Laurie to come home after she makes sure Oscar's all right."

Quentin frowned at this. "Are you sure, Rick? I don't trust Blair, he's fixated on her. I saw his expression when she saw Oscar go down." Abruptly he lowered his head, his voice filled with regret as he added, "I should have done something, I stood there and let him attack you. Laurie showed more courage facing him then I did."

Barnabas put a hand on his cousin, "Quentin, I know you wanted to go after him, but if he was to hit you with the spell with the moon out…."

Rick looked at the two men, confused. "Spell, what spell. You mean he could turn you into a vampire, too?"

Barnabas gave him a grim smile as Quentin studied him for a moment, then seemed to make up his mind.

"No, Rick, not a vampire, something just as painful. Something I haven't been for almost thirty years. A werewolf."

Rick was glad he was sitting down. Okay, his wife was related to an ex-vampire and an ex-werewolf.

"You were a …werewolf? Did it happen like with Barnabas? Did Angelique make you a werewolf?"

Quentin almost grinned, then seemed to think better of it.

"Close, but no, not like that. A gypsy put a curse on me for jilting her daughter, then tried to take it off, but she was unsuccessful. At first my curse was put in remission, if you will, by the painting of a picture. As long as it existed, I was fine, immortal, but fine. Thirty years ago I was cured by Barnabas's wife, Julia. Now I'm like Barnabas, no longer immortal, but …" he sighed. "Vulnerable to Blair's evil, because he tried to convert me to his beliefs. When I turned him down, he tried to reinstate my curse. All he did was put me in a zombie state, which Barnabas was able to end, over one hundred years ago. That's why I froze, because if he had taken you out, Rick, I was next."

"Well, now, I look at it this way, Quentin. You took enough of a risk just coming here, to protect my wife. I can't say I'd blame you being afraid of Blair, God knows he's got me going." Rick told him, then tentatively offered his hand.

"Thank you, Rick." Quentin was genuinely touched, reaching out and shaking the older Simon's hand.

"You just hit the nail on the head, though'. I came to help make sure Laurie was safe, if he comes at her again, I won't let him get near her."

Barnabas looked at his cousin, then at Rick, and nodded. "That goes for both of us, and speaking of Laurie, why don't you go to the hospital and make sure Oscar is all right. I have a feeling Blair may strike again, and I don't want herto be a targetat any time."

At once Rick had an uneasy feeling, and he agreed, saying, "You're right, Barnabas, I'm going to the hospital now. I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Rick, I'm going to find the location on the map of where we stopped Blair before." he answered.

When Rick arrived at the hospital, he found Rudy waiting to speak with Doc at the Emergency Room desk.

"Hey, Rudy, how's Oscar doing?" he asked, then smiled when Rudy looked over his glasses at him.

"Much better, Rick. He's resting right now, I think he's at ease knowing Laurie's with him."

Suddenly Rick had an odd feeling, as if something bad was happening.

"Rudy, something's not right, I'm going to Oscar's room. What number?" he asked.

"Number twelve, I'll go with you."

As they rushed down the hall, Laurie was sitting with Oscar as he dozed, then she heard a voice, first soft, then insistent. "Laurie, come to me, come to me."

Startled, she stood up, then heard the voice again, this time threatening. "Laurie, come to me or I will strike your father down again!"

Frightened, she turned to look at Oscar, only to see him seemingly motionless, not breathing.

"No! Don't hurt him!" she called, then tried to get to him, only to run into a wall of flame that burst around him. "Listen to my voice, come to me now!"

At once Laurie found herself walking toward the door, hearing only that she must go to Blair to save her father. As she reached for the door, she thought she heard Oscar call to her, only to find she could not control her movements.

Coming out of the room, she headed down the hall toward the back entrance of the hospital.

Abruptly Rick was in front of her, "Laurie, sweetheart, is everything all right?"

"I have to go, Oscar's in danger." She told him, trying to go past him.

Rick grabbed her arm, alarmed at her not even looking at him.

"Laurie, look at me, Oscar's here darlin', what is it?"

"He's going to kill Oscar, I have to go to him. Let go, Rick." she said woodenly, trying to get away.

Rudy immediately went into Oscar's room and found him attempting to stand. "Rudy., stop her, Blair's got her hypnotized, he threatened to kill me unless she went to him!!"

"Stay put, Oscar, Rick's stopped her. He'll break the spell!" Rudy replied, managing to convince his friend to get back in his hospital bed.

Outside the room, Rick held tightly to his wife by the arms, then shook her.

"Laurie! Look at me, Oscar's safe, look at me, darlin', I love you,. I won't let Blair take you!"

At that Laurie forced herself to gaze into his eyes, then she gasped, finally recognizing her husband's face. "Rick, oh, darling, I'm sorry!"

He saw her shaking and picked her up as she buried her face in his chest, "Angel, it's all right, you're safe with me, love." He comforted her, then took her into the hospital room where Oscar and Rudy immediately had him put Laurie down on an empty hospital bed.

"I…I thought you were dying, Dad. I heard Blair's voice, then I looked and you weren't moving. The room was on fire, and he said he would strike you down if I didn't go to him. I couldn't stop myself." Laurie said, lifting her stricken face to gaze at her father.

"No, Baby, I'm okay, I saw the flames, then I heard him too. I was unable to move until you left the room." Oscar embraced her as she calmed down. Rudy got her a glass of water, then he looked at her, shaking his head.

"Missy, you're not to go anywhere without one of us. Rick, I want you to take Laurie home and make her rest. I'll stay with Oscar and then we'll come to the ranch tomorrow."

"Good idea, Rudy." Rick agreed, as Laurie reached out and hugged their friend. "We'll see you manana."

As they left the hospital, Laurie held tightly to Rick's hand then let him lift her into his truck through the driver's side door.

As he started the truck, Laurie put her arms around him and kissed him, saying, "Thank you for breaking Blair's spell, darling. I love you very much."

"Oh, Laurie.." Rick took his hands off the steering wheel, then cuddled her in his arms, kissing her hair. "I was scared I would lose you, sweetheart. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Yes, Rick." She sighed, then put her head against his shoulder as he put the truck into gear and drove home.

When they arrived back at the ranch house, Rick pulled right up to the porch as Barnabas opened the door, then helped his now exhausted wife into the living room. Quentin immediately hugged her, then told Rick, "Rudy called and told us what happened. Barnabas and I will take turns watching over the place while you get some rest. Chief Joseph will be here in the morning."

"Thanks, guys. I'll call A.J. and let him know I won't be up tomorrow. Darlin', you wait right here." Rick added, then dropped a kiss on her cheek as he went to the kitchen.

Throughout the night that followed Rick tossed and turned, haunted by the events of the past day. Finally Laurie turned in his arms so that she faced him, then whispered, "We're safe, Rick. You protected me and brought me home. Sleep, darling, I won't leave you ever."

"You'd better not." He smiled, then pillowed her head against his chest and finally slept.


	6. Chapter 5

Sunlight woke Rick, and at first he thought the injury to Oscar and Blair's attempt to take his wife were just a bad dream, until he realized he'd slept with his clothes on.

"Good morning, my lionheart." He heard Laurie's whisper, then saw her beaming up at him from the pillow next to him. Instantly he met her lips with his, then groaned as she kissed him under his ear, then nuzzled his neck.

"Sweetheart, if we didn't have company…." He said, then chuckled as she whispered, "Just wait until we're alone again, Rick. I'm all yours."

Hearing the sound of Rudy's sedan pull in, Rick discovered it was already mid-morning,

"We must have been tired, darling. I can't remember the last time we slept in." Laurie grinned, as Rick kissed her throat. "I can, but I want a repeat, capice?" he insisted. "Capice!" she replied happily.

Once they were dressed, the two Simons opened the door of their room to find Chief Joseph putting breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, Light, Rick. You must be hungry." He smiled gravely at them, then greeted Rudy and Oscar, who were just coming in.

Over bacon and eggs, Rick found out that Barnabas and Quentin had gone to locate another way into the caves behind the Cultural Center and hospital.

"They must have been awfully quiet, I didn't hear a thing." He said, then laughed as the Chief informed him, "That's because you snore, Rick."

"I do not!" he protested, then pulled a grumpy face as Laurie snickered. "All right, my silly girl, go ahead and encourage them!"

"I'm sorry, my love, you're so funny." She wiped her eyes, then looked around, her humorous mood fading.

"Rick, have you seen Mike?"

Suddenly Rick could have kicked himself, he'd forgotten to get their dog in the night before.

"No, Laurie, Chief?"

The older man shook his head. "I'm sorry, Light. I haven't seen him since last night. I'll go outside and look for him.

"I'll go with you." Laurie said, then Rick cleared his throat. "All right, stay withinhis sight, Okay?"

"Yes, love." She agreed, as he took her hand.

After an hour, Rick took Laurie back to the ranch, trying not to think of all the things that could have happened to their pet.

Rudy insisted Laurie rest, then met Rick at the back door.

"Son, I'm afraid something may have happened to Mike, I think Blair did something to him."

Rick agreed. "I can't imagine Mike staying away that long, Rudy. I'll have to tell Laurie that he's probably gone." The doctor frowned, "No, not yet, son. Oscar and I will go search over by our cabin, we'll be back in an hour or so. I'll call if we find anything."

As the sun started to set, a tired but satisfied pair of Collins arrived home having discovered an unblocked way into the Lost Valley caverns.

" Tonight we'll go and eliminate Blair's last possible hiding place. " Barnabas looked at Rick, who agreed.

"Yeah, I don't want to go another night worrying about that spook. "

Quentin spoke up. "Do you want me to stay with Laurie, Rick? She shouldn't be alone. When are Oscar and Rudy due back?"

"Oscar's got a bad headache, so I told Rudy to stay with him. They'll join us later if we need them, I've got my transmitter in case we have to reach them."

Barnabas nodded. "Good idea. Quentin, Rick and the Chief and I will leave in a few minutes."

As the three men headed out the door, Rick turned and embraced his wife, saying "You mind Quentin now, darlin'."

"Yes, love. Please be careful, come home to me." Laurie whispered, then kissed him passionately;

Finally breaking for air, Rick turned and headed out the door.

As the hours passed, the two cousins played bridge until a noise from the patio startled them both.

"Maybe it's Mike!" Laurie cheered up, then Quentin got up from the table.

"I'll take a turn around the ranch real quick, honey. You go to your room and I'll lock you in so you'll be safe." he explained.

As she listened from her bedroom, Quentin left only the living room light on as he stepped outside, then followed the noise of growling near the barn.

Abruptly there was a sound of angry words, then Rick's voice called, "Laurie!".

Puzzled, Laurie went to the bedroom window, then opened it to peer around in the moonlight, calling "Rick? Do you see Quentin?"

"Yes, Laurie. He's just around the corner. Everything is all right." Rick said, then Laurie saw his approaching shadow.

"Where's Barnabas and ….oh no!"

Laurie stared at the face of Nicholas Blair, then started to back away, letting out a scream. Almost immediately he crashed through the partially open window, then seized her in an iron grip, a hand over her mouth muffling her cries.

"No, No!" she protested, trying to kick and wriggle her way out of his grasp. He laughed in such an evil way she was almost frozen with fear, as he climbed back through the window and carried her to a waiting jeep. On the ground next to the car was an unconscious Quentin. " Quentin!" she cried, jerking her face from his suffocating hand. As Blair opened the car door, Laurie screamed Quentin's name again then caught him in the ribs with her elbows.

Unfortunately all that seemed to do was make him angry, as he tightened his grip on her arms, thenflung her face down onto the rear seat.

Forcing her wrists and ankles together, Blair bound them with a rope, then tied a scarf around her mouth. Pushing her down onto the floor of the vehicle, he gazed at her, then taunted, "You thought your husband and your cousins would defeat me, did you. When I lure them to their death, it'll be the Collins family that will be destroyed."

As he left her sight and climbed into the driver's seat to drive away, Laurie managed to calm her thoughts down and respond to the frantic "calls" from Rick.

"Laurie! Sweetheart, answer me, tell me you're all right."

Rick was pale and sweating as Chief Joseph grabbed his arm and made him sit on a rock at the edge of the caves. They had just come to a convergence of two tunnels when he realized his wife was in danger.

"He's taken Laurie, she says he called her in my voice to open the window. Blair's knocked out Quentin and left him on the driveway. Chief, he told her he's going to destroy the Collins family by using her as bait." Rick told him, trying to get his emotions under control.

"We will find her, Rick. I believe he's bringing Light to these caves. Ask her if she can turn on her transmitter." The older man calmly said, then told the approaching Barnabas what had happened.

"Let me have your keys, Chief. I'll go find Quentin and be right back." He added, angrily.

Rick focused on his wife, telling her "Laurie, we're going to find you, he's not going to hurt you anymore. Can you turn your watch on?"

"Yes, love. I think we're coming around the back of the Cultural Center. Rick, it's a trap, don't come, darling, please. I'll play possum and see if he leaves me alone." She tried to reassure him, then listened as he "replied", "Sweetheart, I don't want you to take any chances. I'll find you, just hold on to my thoughts, Laurie. I love you."

"I love you too, Rick. Wait a minute, we're stopping, if I could see where we are. .."

Laurie tried to crane her neck to look, then cringed as Blair reached in and pulled her out of the back of the jeep.

"Time to go, Mrs. Simon." He sneered at her, then untied her ankles. Forcing her to walk with him over the rocky ground, she uttered a muffled gasp as she recognized the crumpled entrance to the caves of Lost Valley.

"Rick, he's taken me to the back of Lost Valley, there is another entrance to the caves opposite the hospital!"

Immediately Rick told the Chief, "Blair's forcing her into the caverns across from the hospital, doesn't the map show an entrance around here?"

"Yes, we can go get her and stop his evil where it all began, ahh, here's Barnabas and Quentin." Chief Joseph beckoned them over and told them where Laurie was.

"Quentin and I will go in first, Chief. You and Rick can go in behind them, and as soon as you get her away from him…." Barnabas produced the stub end of the old relic, now sharpened and gleaming as if on fire.

Rick nodded, then watched Quentin produce 2 flashlights.

"Here, Rick, you'll need this. Tell Laurie that we'll be right there." The younger cousin explained, a makeshift bandage on his head, then lowered his voice. "Be careful. Blair tricked me with your voice, he might try to lure you in with anyone's."

"I will, thanks." Rick was heartened by his concern; then remembered Oscar's words about Quentin.

"I guess he has changed." He thought, then realized he heard Blair's voice from his transmitter. Lowering the volume, he saw the startled face of Quentin and hastened to explain the receiver in his watch.

"Let me see." Quentin looked at the portrait in the watch lid of Laurie and Rick, then recognized the warlock's voice.

"Now, my dear. I'm going to leave you for just a little while. I need to let your family know where you are." I won't be long, I need to make sure they're greeted properly." A muffled protest from his wife sounded as Blair let out a chuckle, then Rick's stomach turned as the man whispered seemingly next to her transmitter.

"When I come back, I'll let them watch me initiate you myself."

As his laugh died off, Quentin's face darkened.

"Rick, you and the Chief go to her now." He said in a menacing tone, then strode away to meet Barnabas.

As Rick followed the elder into the tunnel, he decided he wouldn't want to get on Quentin's bad side, ex-werewolf or not.

Staying within the small beam of light, the two men crept through the old caves, stopping to listen at various points for footsteps.

Rick "called" to his wife, "Laurie, we're coming. Do you hear any footsteps."

"Yes, Rick, please hurry." She returned, her tone fearful. Suddenly Rick felt panic in her thoughts

As Rick and the Chief rounded a corner, the older man held up a hand, then the sound of Blair's voice vibrated off the walls. Peering over a rock wall, Rick saw Nicholas Blair with a knife standing next to his wife's outstretched body. Bound hand and foot, she was struggling to get away from him as he chanted some kind of ritual.

Suddenly he raised the ornate dagger, "If any of you can hear me, I will kill your precious cousin if you do not show yourself."

Horrified, Rick was ready to reveal himself when Barnabas suddenly stepped forward, gun in hand.

"Drop the dagger on the ground, Blair and move away from her."

The warlock merely laughed. "You're getting a little old there, Barnabas. I'll take her life faster then you can shoot." As if to emphasis the point, he began to lower the weapon towards Laurie's chest. Rick was just about to level his gun at Blair when his wife jackknifed her legs and caught him below the belt. Taken by surprise, Blair fell backwards, then got to his feet with incredible speed and grabbing up the dagger, came flying toward Laurie, who managed to roll off the stone altar and land hard on the ground.

"Now, Rick!" the Chief hissed in his ear and Rick instantly fired, striking the knife and shattering it into pieces.

As Blair turned, howling with rage, Barnabas fired at him, then hurled himself at the warlock, knocking him to the ground. Rick rushed to Laurie's side as she tried to sit up.

"Sweetheart. I've got you, don't move." He whispered, pulling the scarf off her mouth and gathering her into his arms.

"Rick, thank God." Laurie moaned, then put her head against his shoulder as he got to his feet and rushed her toward the entrance of the cave. Suddenly a wall of flame was in his path, and Rick immediately whirled in time to see Blair standing over a collapsed Barnabas, aiming his fingers at the two Simons and Chief Joseph. The fire advanced toward them, scorching in it's intensity, and Rick tried to shield Laurie from the heat.

"You will all burn!" Blair yelled, then was driven to the ground by a right hook by Quentin, who slipped out of the shadows and half-carried Barnabas out of Blair's reach.

"Nooooooo! You have no power here!" the warlock screamed in anger. Rick looked around to see what he was reacting to, then heard Laurie murmur, "Grandmother", as the fire disappeared.

With Blair's attention away from him, the older Collins managed to get to his feet, staring at the appearance of Kasey Adams. "Kasey,….

The firm voice of the spirit reverberated in the still air. "Blair, you will not hurt my grandchild! Your evil is ended." she declared, then as Laurie glanced at her ancestor,Kasey looked at Barnabas, then said "now!"

Holding on to Quentin, Barnabas flung the silver relic at Blair, catching him in the heart. A burst of flame erupted from his chest, and a monstrous howl came from the slowly disingrating figure.

"Go, now!" Kasey's spirit started to waver, then Rick watched as she gave one more glance at Barnabas, who seemed to recover his strength, whispering "farewell". At once the cave began to vibrate and crumble, and Rick heeded Kasey's words and carried Laurie quickly out of the cavern, following the others back into the tunnels.

Just as the five of them burst into the early morning air, a great roar came from the caverns, then smoke belched out of the rocks as almost instantly the entrance was sealed.

Coughing and choking, Rick managed to set Laurie down, then untied her, saying, "Are you all right, darlin', did he hurt you?"

"He hit me, Rick. I…refused to call your name so he slapped my face, that's when he started to threaten me with the dagger." She choked, then let out a small cry as she tried to stand.

"Sweetheart, just stay still, let me see." Rick bit back a curse as he looked at her knee, swollen and bleeding. "Laurie, I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you, he wouldn't have hurt you if I…."

"No, darling,." Laurie put her arms around his neck and clung to him, saying, "You found me, you stopped him from killing me. You're always there when I need you, my braveheart."

"Is she all right." Quentin dropped down beside Rick, then grinned as Laurie nodded.

"Yes, thanks to all of you. Oh Quentin, I'm sorry I made you go look for Mike . Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Honey. I would have gone to find out what that noise was, anyway." He said, then took her hand as he said. "While you get checked out, I'll go over by Oscar's cabin and look there, just in case."

"Thank you, Quentin." She sniffed, then leaned against her husband, her energy spent. Rick stroked her face, "It's all right, Laurie. We'll find Mike." At once she looked around, worried.

"Is Barnabas and the Chief all right, I saw Blair knock Barnabas down." Laurie asked, then breathed a sigh of relief when Barnabas and the Chief came to her side.

"Don't worry about me, my dear. Your grandmother saved us all, her energy gave me strength." The older man told her, then smiled as Chief Joseph added, "Blair's defeat insures he will not return. Your family is safe."

"Yes, thank God." She beamed, then put laid her face against Rick's "I feel much better, my love. Let's go home."

"Nope, " Rick shook his head as he picked his wife up. "I want Doc to look at you, darlin'."

Laurie opened her mouth to tell him she was okay, then caught the look in his eyes.

"Yes, Rick. I can never say no to you." she said, than kissed him.

Rick returned her kiss, then as he started toward the rear of the hospital, heard Quentin say "Talk about spoiled…."

"Yes, she is." He grinned, "And that's how I like it!"

A couple of hours later, Rick was dozing until a page alerted him to a call at the admissions desk.

"Pop, I found him!" Rick couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you sure, son? Where was he?"

"In the barn, I guess Blair lured him in there then shut him in. He's hungry and dirty, but I think he's all right." Robbie said, relieved. "When are you and Mom coming home?"

"In a few minutes, she's bruised and had to have stitches in her left knee, but your Mom's going to be all right. Your cousins should be there in a few minutes, Quentin'll be glad to know about Mike." Rick replied, realizing how the younger Collins had come through for them.

Just then the lobby door opened, then Doc wheeled Laurie out into the waiting area. Saying a quick goodbye to their son, he hung up the phone, then greeted his wife with a hug.

"All right, Light, you go right home and straight to bed. Rick, she's to stay put for the next couple of days so that knee can heal." The gruff doctor explained, then leaned down and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, Doc. Just for that, you can come for grilled fish the first night you're off." She smiled, then giggled as Rick added facetiously, "Be warned, Rudy may make you clean them first!"

"If it includes Robin's salsa, I'll risk it!" Doc chuckled, coming out to the truck with them and helping Laurie out of the wheelchair and into the cab.

As they drove home, Rick put his arm around Laurie, then started to say, "Sweetheart, I've got good.."

Just then his transmitter went off, and answering it, found a very worried A.J. on the other end.

"Rick, what happened? Are you and Laurie all right?"

Preoccupied with telling his brother their enemy was gone, Rick forgot to tell his wife the good news about their dog until he pulled into the driveway.

"I'll see you later, A.J.." he finished, then saw Laurie's face as she looked at their house.

"Darlin', what is it?"

"Rick, what if Mike's gone for good?" She sniffed, then Rick remembered.

"Laurie, I'm sorry, I started to tell you, Robbie found him!" he said, and her face lit up.

"Rick, oh that's wonderful!" she beamed, then they both heard a loud barking as the front door opened.

As Rick got out, a dirty brown streak raced out of the house and jumped into his arms.

"Mike! Oh, good dog, where have you been?" He choked, suddenly overcome.

Climbing out behind him, Laurie put her arm around his shoulders as he petted the ecstatic Mike.

"He missed you, darling. Good boy, Mikey. Where were you?"

"He was in the barn, Mom." Robbie came and hugged his parents, then took Mike from his father as Rick turned and scooped her up in his embrace.

"Rick, I can walk, oh love." She saw the tears on his face, then kissed him. "Everything's all right now, darling. We're home."

"Yes, my bride" he whispered, then carried her over the threshold.


	7. Epilogue

"Well, thank you, Chief, I'm glad somebody listened to us." Rick sighed, then raised his eyebrows in surprise as Laurie, Barnabas and Quentin entered the office.

A.J. stood up and gave her a hug, then shook hands with the others as Laurie sat on Rick's desk.

"You're welcome, sir. Goodbye." He said, then hung up. Instantly he reached up and kissed Laurie.

"This is a nice surprise, darlin', guys, I thought you'd be in the air by now."

"Their flight's delayed an hour, so I thought Quentin might want to see your office." She replied, then giggled as he pulled her off the desk and onto his lap.

"No sitting on the furniture when a seat's available, sweetheart." He teased.

Barnabas smiled at the younger Simon. "I'm glad your wife's car was found, was there any damage?"

"No, fortunately Blair's hired help got chicken and ditched it in a mall parking lot a mile from home, seems the D.A's statement about anymore harassment of us sparked a little fear. It was a couple of teenagers, I think Blair promised them a $1000 each and didn't pay up." A.J. smirked.

"What a thousand dollars won't buy these days." Quentin said sarcastically, then chuckled as Rick added,

"Yeah, especially when one of them left his student I.D. on the floor!"

They were all laughing when the phone rang, and Rick answered it only to find David Collins on the line.

"Hey, Rick, where's my cousins?"

"Gone to Vegas to check out the slots, why, you miss 'em?" he ragged.

"Yeah, it's so dull without them and Carolyn's so bored with all the snow, she's picking on me. Make her stop, Rick!" David pretended to whine.

Rick realized he missed the young man, David was like a younger brother to him now.

"Nah, I'll let your cousins do that. They're right here." He passed the phone to Barnabas.

Quentin shook his head, "I'm jealous, Rick. David's really taken to you and your family."

Suddenly Rick figured it out; Quentin was afraid of the friendship he and David had developed over the last two years that Quentin had been gone.

"But he misses you, Quentin. I'm glad I've gotten to know him, he meant so much to Laurie when she didn't have any family other then Oscar and Rudy." Rick said, hoping Quentin understood what he was saying.

From the sudden grin Quentin shot him across the desk, he did.

"Well, I'm glad my families' have finally all met, that's the best part of all this." Laurie added, then she sniffed and Rick fished out a handkerchief.

"Oh, I'm all right, I just hate to see you two go." She dabbed her eyes, then smiled as Barnabas gently told her, "I expect you and Rick for Easter, I know Robin may not be able to come, but I expect Robbie and his family, and you, too, A.J.."

"That's an invitation I'll accept." A.J. beamed, then stood up as Rick reminded them of the time.

"Rick, it's quiet, why don't you go with Laurie to the airport?"

" Best idea you've had all day, little brother." Rick said, ruffling his hair.

After another set of goodbyes to the two cousins, Rick and Laurie watched the flight to Bangor take off from the terminal, then started back to her jeep.

Both transmitters suddenly went off, and Rick instantly put his on. "Robin?"

"Pop, the baby's coming, Ian's not here, can you come?" her voice froze both parents.

"We'll be right there, honey." Rick told her, then grabbed Laurie's hand and pulled her with him to their vehicle.

Within two minutes they were at Ian and Robin's house, then sped off to the hospital as Laurie called Rudy on her transmitter and asked him to meet them at the emergency room.

"Come on, baby, breathe, come on, Robin." Laurie held her daughter's hand the whole way to the hospital, then helped her in to a waiting wheelchair when they reached the emergency room.

"I'll be right in, honey." Rick told his daughter, then managed to park the jeep and pocket the keys before he ran into the waiting room.

Less then five minutes later Rudy and Oscar came huffing and puffing in, followed almost immediately by the frantic Ian Whitecloud.

"Dad, is she all right, I got stuck in traffic…

"It's all right, son." Rick calmed him down, then led him to the birthing room where he could see his mother-in-law coaching Robin through the contractions. Robin seemed to know he was there, looking up and blowing a kiss at him. "Dad, I want to be with her so bad, but I'll , I can't do it, I'll faint." He gulped.

"It's okay, Ian. I couldn't do it either, just sit down. Laurie will take care of her." He promised.

As they waited, Rick used a nearby phone to call his son, then Chief Joseph, who promised to pick up Cecelia on his way.

After a half hour, the door opened and Laurie came out with a weary smile.

"Ian, come in. Your son would like to meet you."

Flustered, Ian hugged her, then stumbled into the room as Laurie leaned against the wall.

"Come here, grandma." Rick pulled her into his arms, then kissed her.

"Grandma, it sounds so nice, Grandpa." She murmured, then let him lead her to a chair to rest.

"How's Robin?" Rick asked, then choked up as she told him, "She really had a couple of bad contractions, love, I almost started crying. It was so hard this time, I love Ramona, but watching my baby in pain…"

"I know, I know." He embraced her, then soothingly rubbed her back.

In a few minutes, Ian stuck his head out and said, "Dad, come meet your grandson."

As Rick went into the room, he peered into the startlingly alert eyes of the baby. Footsteps sounded in back of him, then Chief Redfern looked over his shoulder.

"Hi, Chief, here's your great-grandson." Rick said, then motioned to Ian, who reluctantly released the baby to his grandfather. Going to his daughter, he put his arm around her, saying, "I'm proud of you, honey, you did a good job." Smiling happily, she kissed his cheek, then sighed. "He's beautiful, Pop, I'm just glad you and Mom were there, but then," her eyes filled with tears, "you always are."

Moved, Rick hugged her, then pulled a Kleenex from his pocket and dabbed her eyes. "Honey, between you and your Mom…." "Oh, Pop, look.." she put her hand on his, then he followed her gaze to Ian's grandfather.

The old man's eyes fastened on the child, then he spoke quietly. "I never thanked you for being my grandson, Ian, I thank you now. You and your Robin have made me realize how much I've missed by not being there for you."

Startled, Ian put his hand on Chief Pete's arm. "Grandfather, you have been there for us, for Robin. We,", he swallowed, then looked back at Robin, who nodded and smiled. "We would like to name our son Peter Oscar Steven, after the people who helped raise both of us."

The elder raised his eyes, then cleared his throat. "Thank you, Ian. I can only imagine what I can give to this little one, except to hope he has an easier road to travel." A soft yawn from his namesake brought his gaze to the baby's face, then he smiled.

"I think he needs his sleep, let me take him to his mother."

Later, Rick relaxed in an easy chair in the waiting area, waiting for Laurie to "tuck" her son and daughter-in-law in for the night.

"Rick, I'm glad you are still here." Chief Pete came and sat next to him.

"Chief, what do you think of your grandson?" he asked.

"He's very much like Ian, but he has Robin's eyes. So strong, did you feel his grip?" he replied.

"Yeah, Oscar's already calling him an athlete, I think it comes from Ian." Rick answered, feeling the older man had something on his mind.

"Rick…." He frowned, then spoke.

"When Ian goes back to Las Vegas, I understand you and Laurie are concerned about Robin being alone with the baby. I ..would like to stay with them, perhaps, until Ian can establish better hours."

Rick was floored; Chief Pete wanted to be there for his daughter and grandson?

"Uh, that would be good, Chief. A.J. and I closed the office for two weeks starting next week, but after that, I think Robin and Ian might like having you with them."

Surprise crossed Chief Pete's face, then he nodded. "Thank you, Rick, I'll speak to Ian and Robin in the morning."

After the older man left, Rick suddenly felt lost, then he sensed Laurie's kiss on his neck as her arms came around him.

"There's my love." He murmured, then took her hand and kissed it.

"I missed you, Laurie, are they asleep?" He looked up at her, then pulled her into the chair with him.

"Yes, Rick. Poor things, both worn out." She told him, snuggling into his embrace.

"Sweetheart, you worked so hard with our little girl. I'm taking you home; we'll come back first thing tomorrow." Rick promised.

"Yes, darling." Laurie smiled at him, then got up and took his arm as he walked her to their jeep.

As they pulled into their driveway, she put her put her face next to his. "Rick?"

"Yes, Laurie?,"

"Did you tell Ian you were closing the office for two weeks so we could stay with Robin when Ian went back to work?" Startled, Rick hesitated, then turned and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, sweetheart. I didn't want Robin to be alone during the day with the baby in a strange neighborhood, and being without you, that's not going to happen. A.J. and I, well……" he stopped when he heard Laurie sniff.

"Oh, Rick, I love you. To give up the office just so our little girl will be able to take care of our grandchild…" he realized his wife was crying.

"Laurie, darlin', don't cry, my angel." He put his arms around her, then kissed her wet cheeks.

"I'm just overwhelmed, my love, you are the best. To close the office, so we can be together….." she kissed him.

"A.J.'s fine with it, sweetheart, it's a test to see if we should keep the office part time, or by appointment only or retire so we can both be with our families." He explained, then saw her gazing at him.

"No wife ever had a more loving husband." She murmured, then kissed him deeply, opening her lips to his and taking his breath away.

"Laurie." He finally released her mouth from his to breathe, then caressed her face. "Be my Valentine?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, Rick, I'll be yours. Please be mine, too." She whispered, then he nodded.

"Always, my sweetheart."

As they got out of the jeep, he took her hand in his. "Darlin', you remember what you said about when we would be alone again?"

Laurie grinned. "Yes, Rick."

"Well." He chuckled, then led her onto the porch then unlocked the door. Picking her up, she let out a squeal as he said, "We're alone, and we have the time tonight, it's already Valentine's Day."

"Let's celebrate now, my love." Laurie answered, then put her arms around his neck as he carried her to their room.

As he put her down on the bed, he realized Mike was jumping at the guest room door, then told her,  
"You get comfortable, I'll let Mike into the living room."

She nodded, then giggled as he dropped a kiss on her neck.

When he came back into the bedroom and closed the door, he saw she had turned down the lights, then laid out his nightclothes. Glancing up as she came out of the bathroom, he saw she was wearing the shortie robe he had given her for Christmas, then chuckled softly as she walked toward him.

"I'm comfortable, let me make you comfortable too." Laurie suggested, then started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I have a better idea, darlin'." He stayed her hands, then kissed her fingers as he "helped" finish taking off his shirt, then peeled away her robe to find nothing under it but pink underwear.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rick." She breathed as he picked her up and put her under the covers, then undressed and joined her, wrapping himself around his wife.

"Happy Valentine's Day to my favorite gift." He returned, nuzzling her neck then kissing her all over.

Suddenly the phone rang, and reluctantly Rick reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Pop? It's Robin. Ian and I just want to say "Happy Valentine's Day to you and Mom."

Smiling at his daughter's thoughtfulness, Rick wished it back to her, then handed the phone to Laurie.

"Sweet, thank you for remembering. We love you! Tell Ian Happy Valentines' too, and we'll see you around 9, okay?"

"Okay, Mama, thanks!" the young mother yawned, then made her goodbyes.

As Rick took the phone and hung it up, he pulled Laurie back into his arms.

"Now, where were we?"

"Celebrating Valentine's day, my love." She answered, then laughed as he warned between kisses, "this might take all night!"

"I think I can handle that." Laurie answered, then returned his caresses under the stream of moonlight in their room.

In the shadows of the ranch, a figure smiled as Rick managed to reach over and turn out the lights.

"Sleep well, my children." Kasey Adams blew a kiss, then faded away.


End file.
